Anyway the Wind Blows
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: "Los amigos no existen...y la amabilidad tampoco" fue el pensamiento de una chica que fue traicionada por quien más quiso en su vida, convirtiéndose en una persona solitaria y fría. Pero, después de conocer a un ser que desea ayudarla, deberá enfrentar difíciles situaciones que la llevarán a darse cuenta de lo importante que son los amigos. ¿Será muy tarde para aprender la lección?


**-ANYWAY THE WIND BLOWS-**

 **Capítulo 0: "Prólogo"**

 _En este mundo…existe una hermosa mentira. Todos los que la han conocido cayeron bajo su engañoso encanto._

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó una chica de cabellos negros con las puntas de color cian claro, ojos cian y piel blanca.

-Mi nombre es Pupuran. – Respondió el elfo de cabello verde oscuro con un mechón dorado que parecía tres años mayor que ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó la niña mirándolo.

-Estaba pasando por aquí y te vi. – Dijo sin quitarle la vista. - ¿Por qué estás en un lugar así tan solitaria? –

 _Esa encantadora mentira confunde a todo aquél que cree en ella, conduciéndolo lentamente a una red extensa de mentiras pequeñas que la conforman._

-Yo vivo aquí. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Aquí? – Cuestionó mirando lo desolada que estaba esa playa. – Pero está muy solo… ¿No tienes miedo? –

La chica negó con la cabeza. – No, para nada. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido y a la vez interesado.

-¿Por qué? Veamos… - Dijo pensativa, en ese momento una ligera brisa sopló y movió sus cabellos levemente, la chica dirigió su mirada al atardecer que estaba ocurriendo y sonrió. – Porque me gusta este lugar. –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró sin entender muy bien, sin embargo dirigió su mirada al mismo lado que la chica observaba, quedando maravillado por la vista que estaba teniendo. – Impresionante… -

-Lo es ¿verdad? – Dijo sin dejar de ver la puesta de sol. – La vista es preciosa, por eso amo este lugar. – Dijo, Pupuran asintió asombrado.

 _Esa mentira es, probablemente, la más peligrosa que existe en este mundo, pero…a pesar de todo, la gente sigue creyendo fielmente en ella por mucho daño que les cause._

Una vez que el atardecer pasó y llegó la noche ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos con sutileza y el único sonido ahí eran las olas del calmado mar, el peliverde miraba de reojo a la chica que tenía perdida su vista en el mar, pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente tomó el valor de hablar.

-No me has dicho tu nombre. – Dijo volteando a verla.

-¿Mi nombre? – Preguntó volteando a verlo, Pupuran solamente asintió y ella sonrió. – Seira, Ramia Seira. –

-¿Ramia? – Murmuró un poco confundido. – Tienes un nombre un poco raro. –

-¿Lo crees? – Dijo levantando su mirada pensativa. – Bueno…supongo que es porque no soy común en este mundo. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó sin entender.

-A esto. – Dijo girándose hacia él, Pupuran se quedó sorprendido de verla, una cola de serpiente color cian se extendía desde su cintura y la punta era idéntica a la cola de un pescado de un tono azul turquesa transparente.

-¿U-Una sirena…? – Murmuró sorprendido.

Seira negó con la cabeza. – Soy una lamia. – Respondió sonriente. - ¿Te doy miedo, verdad? -

 _¿Por qué la gente no desiste en su creencia de que esta cruel mentira es la verdad? Si ellos renunciaran a ella podrían vivir tranquilamente sin ser lastimados._

-No, para nada. – Respondió mirándola fijamente. – Solo estaba un poco sorprendido. –

-¿Por qué no me temes? – Preguntó confundida.

-¿Por qué debería temerte? – Cuestionó sin apartar su vista de ella.

-Porque…todos lo hacen. – Explicó agachando la mirada. – Dicen que soy una criatura temible y por eso huyen de mí en cuanto ven esto. – Dijo moviendo un poco su cola.

-Es cierto que tu apariencia es rara. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – Pero ¿sabes? Para mí eres muy linda. – Finalizó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pupuran… - Murmuró sonrojándose ligeramente.

 _En ese momento, sin darme cuenta, terminé cayendo en la mentira que todo el mundo cree…conduciéndome lentamente a una dura soledad y tristeza…_

-Yo soy un elfo de los sueños. – Explicó Pupuran sentándose junto a ella en la roca. – Así que no hay razón para temerte, porque yo también soy diferente a los demás. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Seira solamente asintió sonriendo pero sin apartar su vista del mar, nuevamente la brisa sopló moviendo los cabellos de ambos que brillaban gracias a la luz de la Luna, el mar también tenía un hermoso resplandor por dicha luz y claramente se reflejaban las estrellas del cielo en las aguas tranquilas.

- _Un, háblame de mi amor que en el mar se perdió. Dos, un Príncipe llegó bajo la luz de la Luna. –_ Comenzó a cantar Seira con sus ojos cerrados. – _Tres, tuve una visión, dulce como azúcar fue. ¿Acaso no es real? Dime por favor… -_

-Tienes una voz encantadora. – Dijo Pupuran mirándola de reojo. – Diga de una lamia dulce como tú. –

-¿Qué cosas dices? – Dijo con una sonrisita.

Ambos se quedaron admirando el cielo estrellado por unos momentos, se mantuvieron en total silencio pero no era incomodo en lo absoluto.

-Pupuran. – Lo llamó con una voz suave volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mirándola también.

-Ven a visitarme de nuevo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sorprendido, el viento sopló ligeramente moviendo los cabellos de ambos, ninguno desvió su mirada de los ojos del otro, el chico notó esto y sonrió gentilmente. – Por supuesto que lo haré, porque…somos amigos ¿no es así? –

-¿Amigos…? – Murmuró sorprendida, inmediatamente sonrió de alegría y asintió. - ¡Sí, somos amigos! ¡A-mi-gos! – Dijo con una risita contenta. - ¡Hurra! ¡Pupuran es mi primer amigo! –

-¿Enserio? Entonces no te defraudaré. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Porque Seira es mi amiga especial. –

-¡Sí! – Afirmó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

 _Fui una tonta, ¿cómo pude creer esas palabras venidas de un desconocido? Fue demasiado tarde cuando lo comprendí… **los amigos no existen.**_

 _Y… **La amabilidad tampoco.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Nuevo fanfic! ¡Basado nada más y nada menos en la Película "Sailor Moon Super S: El Milagro del Agujero Negro de los Sueños" *w* la verdad este solo es una re-edición del fic original, ya que hice este fanfic por mis inicios, oficialmente fue mi primer fic publicado y el segundo fic más viejo que tengo XD pero como se perdió lo re-haré uwu y este fue el prólogo x3 espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
